Flirting With Rescue
by Socket-52
Summary: CJ doesn't want these feelings, doesn't want to desire Abbey or betray her friends but here she is, again. (CJ/Abbey)
1. Chapter 1

**Heat**

Heat travelled through her body. An intense burning between her legs reminded her of her sex. If she could stay, she would. If she could hang on longer… she felt smooth fingertips run the length of her arm.

She turned to see the elegant form of the First Lady and wished she had made her exit sooner.

"C.J..." Abbey whispered.

Cregg allowed the use of her name to wash her body in its glow. She felt her hands rest against her own thighs. She wanted to stop the heat, stop the blaze.

"C.J..." Came the husky tone again.

Abbey leaned closer to her, until the Press Secretary felt the cool surface of the wall against her back. She wanted to slip her hands beneath her dress and relieve herself; before she did something stupid. Before she gave in and allowed herself to be swept away by the alluring woman in front of her.

"I need to…" C.J. attempted, she moved as if to go for the door.

Abbey extended her arm and blocked C.J.'s escape, leaning in close and whispering in the Press Secretary's ear, "I need you…"

The words were like a tongue on her need and C.J. groaned with the unbearable desire bottled within her.

Abbey brushed her lips against C.J.'s cheek, ruthlessly making a trail down C.J.'s neck. Cregg braced herself against the wall, trying desperately not to reach out for Abbey. She had to fight. Fight back her desire.

Abbey teased her hand across C.J.'s collarbone, slipping lower… and lower… C.J. closed her eyes, just as she felt the First Lady's fingers about to enfold her breast, she moved, pulling away and walking to the other side of her office.

Abbey leaned against the wall, sighing in frustration. She slammed her palms against the wall, "Dammit C.J.!" She yelled.

C.J. sat on her couch, head in hands. The room was swimming with hormones and unfinished acts.

"We've been over this Abbey…" She exclaimed, equally as frustrated.

Abbey turned and faced the woman she loved, "Yes… and it always ends the same."

C.J. looked up, "We can't."

Abbey moved forward, coming into the light. Her eyes saddened and her expression powerless. C.J. wanted it to stop. She didn't want these feeling, didn't want to desire Abbey, or betray her friends… yet here she was. Again.

Abbey sat beside her. Although there was a distance between them, C.J. could feel the other woman's presence burning into her skin, scorching her. She stood. She couldn't bear to be near Abbey. She couldn't control herself and it frightened her.

Abbey rose, "You're avoiding it."

"What?"

"The inevitable." Replied the First Lady.

C.J. gazed longingly at the older woman, "Why are you doing this? We said we'd stay apart… we agreed - "

"I can't!" Cried out Abbey, "I can't watch you from the other side of the room. I see you with them – talking, laughing, flirting… and I want you. I want to tell them you're mine, that they have no right!"

C.J. shook her head, "If I can bare it – you can."

Abbey approached C.J. slowly, seductively, "Can you bare it?"

C.J. stood, transfixed. Abbey drew near to her; she reached out and slipped an arm around the Press Secretary's waist, pulling her close. Their hips met, C.J. felt the piercing heat from the First Lady's body and longed to strip the silk garment from Abbey's limbs.

Abbey's breath caught in her throat, C.J. hadn't let her get this close in so long. Her nerves were pushed aside as lust took over and she moved in, capturing C.J.'s lips. The Press Secretary groaned into her mouth, sending tremors through Abbey and her grip tightened around that lean waist.

C.J locked her arms around the First Lady's neck, pressing herself against the sturdy frame of Abbey. This time, it was Abbey who drew back, leaving a flustered C.J. to stand insecurely in her wake. Abbey turned her back on the Press Secretary and moved away. C.J. remained still. Her body screaming out at the sudden parting.

"Abbey…"

The First Lady did not respond; her hands fidgeted. This was wrong, being here like this. She longed for C.J., wanted to finish what they had started so many times, but not in the office – not with the threat of being discovered. She wanted to wake-up with the willowy beauty, she didn't want have their passion turned into something sordid by having one of them slink away into the shadows after a quickie in the office. What they had was too valuable.

"Abbey…" C.J.'s tone was gentle, but filled with urgency.

Abbey felt Cregg draw close to her, but she didn't make a move to touch her.

Silence encompassed them.

After a few moments, she heard C.J. sigh with frustration and heard the movement of material as C.J. headed for the door.

Abbey felt panicked, she didn't want it to end like this, she grabbed C.J.'s arm and twisted her round.

C.J. fought her off, pushing her away, "Don't!" She yelled.

Abbey could see the fury in her delicate features, "C.J. - "

"I'm not playing these games of yours anymore! We're done." She opened the door only to have Abbey's arm block it and push it closed again.

With annoyance, C.J. turned to find Abbey closer than she had expected. Abbey leaned into her, their faces a few inches apart, "Meet me in an hour… at _The Nelson_ , I'll book a room, under the name 'Mrs. Jackal'."

She pushed herself away from the statuesque beauty before she became too dizzy to think clearly.

C.J. looked down at the floor. She didn't say a word as Abbey moved past her, opened the door and left. C.J. slumped against the wall. She was finally going to get what she wanted… it devastated her and elated her at the same time. She resented Abbey's power over her, but she knew she would go to _The Nelson_ , knew exactly what would happen in that room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Afterglow**

C.J. knocked on the door. She studied the carpet of the hotel floor. It was too busy, too chaotic. It made her eyes hurt. She knocked again: impatiently this time.

Abbey opened the door slightly and appraised C.J.'s body before opening it fully. Cregg pushed past the First Lady. She heard the door close, but didn't turn.

They didn't speak. They had run out of words long ago. Now they just had sex.

It had become a regular occurrence. Abbey would leave a message saying 'Mrs. Jackal called' – that was their code. Then C.J. would find herself alone in a hotel room with the First Lady.

She felt arms slip around her waist and hardened nipples press into her back, involuntarily, she let out a groan. No matter how many times Abbey touched her, no matter how many times they ravaged each other, it always felt new: exciting.

Cregg's resolve dissipated and she allowed herself to be led towards the bed. She permitted herself to be thrown down on the mattress, her arms raised above her head and held down as Abbey began to explore C.J.'s skin with her tongue. Heat perforated through every cell in her body. She soon found herself reaching for Abbey, wanting her closer, wanting to be surrounded by her.

Abbey pressed her mouth against C.J.'s and wished she could tell her lover how much she wanted their liaisons to be daylight realities. Instead, she wrapped an arm around Cregg and stroked her cheek.

They gazed intensely into each other's eyes. Words were not enough, but they felt it in each other's touch.

Abbey's love was written on her body, she felt it in every contact and she grieved for the future they could never have.

"Stay." Abbey whispered.

She felt C.J. shiver. She had never asked C.J. to stay. The Press Secretary usually left after they had made love, leaving her to face the loneliness of their once shared bed and the emptiness of a world without her.

Cregg had never asked to stay. She always felt remorse afterwards, when the afterglow faded into guilt. Then she sneaked away; into the night, into the shadows, until the next time.

Smiling with sadness, C.J nodded her consent. She had always wanted to stay, but had wanted to be asked.

The First Lady kissed her again and she knew that she was doomed to be trapped until Abbey set her free. She could never cut herself loose. She had no desire to. She only had desire for Abbey. All else faded into insignificance. Work. Friends. Colleagues. Family. Everything. It all meant nothing if she didn't have Abbey.

She twisted Abbey onto her back and slipped her leg over the First Lady, pinning her to the bed. Abbey gasped in surprise. C.J. lowered her face to Abbey's, hovering, "Do you want me?"

"Yes…" Abbey replied breathlessly, the lust sharp in her eyes.

"Who else do you want?" C.J. tightened her grip.

"No one else." The First Lady replied.

C.J. rewarded this answer with a rousing kiss. Abbey arched her body, pressing herself against Cregg. Their hips rubbed together. Abbey fell back against the mattress in frustration. She struggled against Cregg's grip. C.J. watched her lover, mesmerised, then released her wrists. Abbey reached up and took C.J.'s face in her hands, pulling her down. Their lips met. The kiss was bitter, tender… and wild. And C.J. knew that things couldn't change, would not change… they had only this and her heart felt bruised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bruises**

She wasn't exactly sure how their affair had become public knowledge; only that it had. The President was avoiding her. Leo wouldn't look at her. Toby was broken-hearted, under some illusion that one-day; they were destined to be together. Josh and Sam had given her a piece of their mind and now she sat, alone, hiding in her office.

She is drained. She has no fight. She spent all she had on Abbey, there were no resources left for her to draw on and she longed to see that face. Have a comforting look, a reassuring kiss… anything, just to sustain her. She could bare anything, for Abbey.

A knock at the door caused her too look up. She was unprepared for whoever it was. Abbey opened the door and C.J. smiled. The First Lady closed the door; this was private: this was about them.

"I came to see how you were holding-up." Reported Abbey.

Cregg noticed that her eyes are red, her clothes seem not to fit somehow, as if she were trying to climb out of them. Her hair is dishevelled and C.J. feels an over-whelming dread. Maybe she has come to a decision after all… Maybe he made her choose… Maybe she chose him.

Cregg feels her cheeks get hot, her skin flushes, this is like their sex, but without the guilt. The guilt is gone because they are not hiding anymore. They are not ashamed of their love.

Abbey watches her lover closely. She wants to reassure her. Wants assurance herself. They are both so needy.

"I'm holding." C.J. replies stiltedly.

But Abbey knows tomorrow's papers will be awash with their affair. Gossip will begin, public debate… They were so careful, and yet it had come to this. C.J. stands, she moves around her desk to face the First Lady. Abbey takes a step backwards. C.J. feels panic grip her insides. When they are alone, she never pulls away.

Abbey immediately regrets her quick movement. She steps towards C.J. and reaches out… she cups Cregg's face, forcing the younger woman to meet her gaze.

"I'm not sorry." She says earnestly.

C.J. nods. She understands and wonders if it's too late to savour something from the carnage. They wounded so many people, including themselves. But, it is too late for regret. It is done. Now, they must live with the consequences, and she is not sorry that the deceit has ended.

Abbey leant forward and kissed C.J.'s cheek. Cregg is startled by the tenderness of the kiss. She had expected a need, a lust… not tenderness. Suddenly, she is unsure again. Has Abbey chosen something other than her?

"Abbey…"

"You have to ask?" The hazel eyes plea.

C.J. nods.

"You – I will always choose you." Abbey replies. Then leans forward again and captures C.J.'s lips with her own. Cregg pulls her closer; she will never let her go. She will separate herself from everything, from everyone, except Abbey. And she will be happy. They will be happy.


End file.
